The Ghost of DJES
'The Ghost of DJES '''is the 13th episode of Season 16. Summary While setting up for the Halloween party at Disney Junior Elementary School, Sofia is reunited with Charlotte Usher who warns her about an evil ghost trying to haunt her school and is planning to scare everyone tonight! Now with only herself and no one else to help her, Sofia must be clever enough to help Charlotte stop the ghost and save the Halloween party before someone is scared out of their pants. Plot The episode begins with Sofia carrying a box full of Halloween decor to the school gym. She pushes the doors open and finds that the whole gym was scary cool and beautiful with all the pumpkins, fake rubber bats and skeletons, stuffed black cats, scarecrows, and haystack. Plus, everything, the balloons and the streamers, were in different Halloween colors: orange, black, witch skin green, and purple. Going over to her friends, Sofia compliments that the decorations are looking good for the Halloween party tonight and Kwazii thanks her as she gives the box to him. Later, after the decorations were finished, it was time for a break when Tessa (in her Wishling form) and Cubby came in with two trays of vampire blood colored fruit punch and Halloween cupcakes as everyone got their samples and ate the cupcakes while drinking their punch. Even Kwazii's Lothea friend, Pearl, had eaten five cupcakes and drank five cups of punch that she excused herself after she burped. Everyone laughed and Pearl smiled as everyone finished eating their samples. Later that afternoon, the end of school bell rang and everyone headed home to try on their Halloween costumes and get ready to go to the party tonight. As everyone was gone, Sofia takes her bag out of her locker and closes it when something cold whooshed passed her. She spun around to see who was behind her and called out to who was there, but the hallways were still empty and the lights were dim while some were flickering eerily. Feeling a chill on her spine, Sofia shivered whether she was cold or getting freaked out by who or whatever it was. Then, the cold whoosh passed behind her again as Sofia spun again to find that no one was there again. Finally, the cold shivery feeling subsided and Sofia slowly calmed down. Until, a familiar ghostly face appeared in front of Sofia and she yelped as she stumbled backwards, then leaned on her locker as she recognized Charlotte Usher's face. Slowing down her breathing, Sofia tells Charlotte that she is glad to see her again but just not in the way she expected, then asks her what she was doing in her school at the end. Frowning, Charlotte explains to Sofia why she was here; there's an evil ghost named Haunted Harold is coming to Disney Junior Elementary School tonight! Sofia was shocked and confused, but mostly confused as she asks who Haunted Harold was. Sighing, Charlotte explains that Haunted Harold was a mischievous boy that likes to pull pranks and play tricks on everyone when he was alive. Until, one Halloween night, he decides to play his ultimate prank on one of his classmates at the Halloween Dance many years ago but his prank went horribly wrong when his stink bomb exploded at the wrong time and he died from inhaling it's stinky smoke. Now's his ghost is back and he's not just playing pranks, but he is also planning to scare everyone to death... tonight! And Charlotte and the rest of the Dead Ed students need Sofia's help to stop him. Determined and completely unafraid, Sofia promises to help her ghost friend and protect her friends from Haunted Harold tonight while keeping the Halloween party afloat. Charlotte thanks her and then disappears before Sofia got a text message from her mother, saying where she was as Sofia texted her back and ran out of the school to her castle to put on her witch costume, then prepare to make a plan. That evening, Sofia was in her witch costume and was riding her carriage to her school for the Halloween party. While the coachman wasn't looking, Sofia made a step by step plan to stop Haunted Harold. then, the carriage arrived and Sofia was finished in time as she got off the carriage and waved thanks to the coachman before he went back to the castle and she headed inside to find Charlotte and her friend Abigail at the entrance. When Charlotte introduced Abigail to Sofia, Sofia replies back with a smile and starts explaining her plan to them. Just then, Captain Jake in his Captain Colossus costume coming to Sofia to as Charlotte and Abigail disappeared before he saw them and he tells Sofia that it's time to go inside for the party. Sighing, she follows Captain Jake inside but little do they knew that someone was watching them from the top of the school's roof...Haunted Harold! Inside the school gym, everyone in each different Halloween costume was having a blast in the Halloween party, and Captain Jake saw Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully talking with other at the photo booth so he ran over to them to meet up. However, when Captain Jake asks Sofia if she was coming to join the gang, she declines and excuses herself to go "fix her makeup" in the girls' bathroom. She didn't like to lie, but luckily, Captain Jake shrugged and ran to his friends without her. With a sigh of relief, Sofia pushes the doors open and was out of the gym to meet Charlotte and Abigail in the hallway waiting for her to continue explaining her plan. Just then, they hear a loud and disturbing cackle as they looked up to see Haunted Harold, spying on them! He then decides that if that solid princess can foil his pranks, then he’ll just have to find a way to get her out of his way. Powers that Kwazii uses * Ghost Vision * Super Hearing * Water Pulse * Psychic Vision * Protection Power * Snowflake Stars * Super Sticky Slime Power Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Mild Horror Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Halloween Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Encounter images Category:Episodes with songs